


Little Surprises

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always were a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 6, 2011.

For Arthur, the kisses would always come as a surprise. It started easily one night, late after a conference, Arthur still slumped over the mountains of paperwork and agreements. He was distracted, however, by a book he was reading instead of working.   
  
He snapped his book shut, guilty, when he heard the door open to his office. When he looked up, however, he didn’t see his boss or assistants, but, rather, Alfred. He walked over towards him easily, grinning that inane grin that betrayed the fact that he hadn’t gotten any work done, either.   
  
“Up late?” he asked, not really expecting an answer as it was rather obvious without Arthur getting snappy at him. Alfred glanced at the piles of papers surrounding Arthur, and then down to the book sitting in the center, betraying Arthur’s earlier distraction. “You should get some sleep or something. You look tired.”   
  
Alfred drummed his fingers over the desk, a rhythm that always served to frustrate Arthur.  
  
“Yes, you’re right,” he said, and added, a muttered concession, “I suppose.”   
  
He stood up, stretching, hands pressed against his lower back as he tried to reawaken tired bones and muscles. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before blinking them open again when he felt rather than heard Alfred take a step closer to him.  
  
A large hand, always too large, reached out and touched Arthur’s elbow. And before Arthur was quite sure what was happening, Alfred was leaning in and kissing him softly on the mouth. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s briefly before straightening and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“Well. Goodnight, then,” Alfred said, smiled, and left the room.   
  
Arthur didn’t get any work done after that. He didn’t sleep very well, either.   
  
But the kisses kept happening after that. It seemed as if something had broken for Alfred, and he no longer held back that restraint. Before a large presentation (for luck, he claimed), after his team won a game (as congratulations, he said), or just even for what appeared no particular reason (because today was a good day, he chirped). They came out of nowhere, unexpected, but the memory of Alfred kissing him lingered until the next one.   
  
It changed one day, though. Arthur looked up from his work, saw Alfred leaning over him, a thoughtful frown on his face.   
  
“I like you,” he said, decisively, like it was the easiest thing to say in the world and Arthur envied him the ability to just say it, when Arthur had struggled with the words for years decades centuries and never been able to say it.   
  
Arthur ignored it, all the same, at first. He buried his nose into his work, felt his face heating up. Alfred never took being ignored well, though.   
  
“I like you,” he repeated after realizing there was no reply coming. His throat sounded as if it were burning, his voice a little bit deeper when he spoke. “You know. Like-like.”  
  
“Isn’t it strange that ‘like’ is such an ambiguous word? That you need to clarify what you mean when you say you like someone or something.” Arthur mumbled the words, and wondered why he did, wondered if his face would ever stop feeling red.   
  
“Arthur,” Alfred said, and there wasn’t a plea to the words, but a tenseness that didn’t really suit Alfred’s personality.   
  
Arthur looked up and smiled, despite himself. “I know.”   
  
Alfred smiled, looking relieved, leaned down, and kissed him. Arthur’s heartbeat pounded in his ears but he didn’t pull away. He pulled him closer and finally kissed him back.


End file.
